Open Your Eyes: Clarification
by corneroffandom
Summary: After Alberto speaks out of turn on national TV, he has to try to make things right.


It still hurts nearly a month in. Alberto Del Rio is still knocked breathless sometimes when he sees Ricardo Rodriguez with RVD, hating himself more and more whenever he has to insult or belittle the ring announcer to further other people's belief in their dissension. But Ricardo's association with RVD has had the affect Del Rio had hoped for- people were beginning to trust Ricardo, at least to the point that he hadn't been a target of attack or bullying like in the past when he was working for Alberto. It's a relief and makes all of the pain worth it- mostly.

But he's always had a bad temper and he knows as soon as he tells RVD that if he lays with dogs, he'll get fleas, that he's gone just a little too far. Ricardo's eyes dull a little, though he acts his part to perfection still for the duration of the segment. As soon as the segment ends, Alberto races to his locker room, expecting Ricardo to join him as he's done the last few times he was able to sneak in, but he sees no more of the younger man the rest of the show. His anxiety growing, he drives back to the hotel and, as always, leaves a keycard for his room at the front desk for Ricardo, but hours pass and nothing happens.

Fearing that that comment, after everything else, had been the last straw, Alberto leaves his room and goes looking for Ricardo, hoping that he'll find him alone and not surrounded by RVD and whoever else. But the hotel and its grounds are quiet, no one hanging around, much less the ring announcer. Alberto sighs and returns to his room, barely closing the door before his jaw drops as he spots the familiar form sitting at the bottom of his bed, head bowed. "...Ricardo?" he whispers.

The ring announcer says nothing, not even moving as Alberto enters the room and approaches him, frown growing as he receives no response. "Ricardo?"

"Don't get too close," he warns him lowly. "Wouldn't want you to get fleas because of me."

Alberto closes his eyes, grimacing. "Ricardo, por favor-"

"Don't por favor me," he says tiredly. "I suppose you think it's all part of the plan, insulting and- and saying whatever you want about me but... sometimes... you just... you go too far."

Alberto hisses, reaching out and cupping Ricardo's face, staring into his eyes. "I meant nothing by it. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, it slipped out before I could think about what I was saying. I am so sorry," he murmurs desperately. "Please, please. Forgive me."

Ricardo looks away when it all becomes too much for him to bear. "Don't you understand?" He stares at his interlaced fingers, wanting so badly to draw away from him, which is evident by the subtle twitches in his hands. "I understood your motivation behind firing me... I even endured the beatdown you insisted on to make it public knowledge."

Alberto nods, heart breaking at how, even now, weeks later, Ricardo's voice still trembles at the recollection of that night. "Si..."

"But quite a few people knew about our relationship," Ricardo whispers. "You make comments like that, it makes me sound diseased, or something... And suddenly those who know have a new kind of ammunition against me."

Alberto closes his eyes, understanding exactly what he means and feeling a whole new level of self-loathing as he considers just what those people would speculate after tonight. "Ay dios mio," he breathes out. "I didn't look at it that way. You know I am unaware of many of these American sayings and what all they could mean. It is no excuse, but I truly didn't mean it that way."

Ricardo does pull away then and Alberto's heart sinks. "I know," he whispers. "But... am I supposed to just pretend that all of these insults don't hurt? What about next time, when you say something even worse, and-"

Alberto cups his face again with gentle fingers, staring deep into his eyes. "Then you ignore those comments and remember these, si? I love you, and you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the strongest, most intelligent, loyal, incredible person I've ever met, amazing inside and out, and if I ever do anything to lose you, I would never, ever forgive myself. _That_ is what I truly think of you."

Ricardo stares at him, his silence worrying Alberto until finally he breathes out, "Well, when you put it _that_ way..." He smiles wearily as Alberto brushes his fingers along Ricardo's face, pulling him close to kiss him deeply. "I love you too," he finally breathes out, leaning against him, his inner turmoil easing a bit at the sincerity in Alberto's words, the warmth behind his touch.


End file.
